Here Without You
by CrystalLilyStar
Summary: Song-fic to 3 Doors Down - Here Without You - 1 shot - Please R&R - story is better than sucky summary


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just before he went to bed, Harry marked an X on the calendar that had hung on his wall all summer. "100 Days," he muttered under his breath in disbelief. A hundred days since he had left the Hogwarts express for the last time. A hundred days since Ron's death. A hundred days since his defeat of Lord Voldemort. A hundred days since the last time he had seen his first and only love's face. Her beautiful face...a vision of her came into his mind, but he pushed it out. It was just too hard to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nothing was the same anymore. Ron had betrayed him, had lied to him all this time. The Dursley's were gone, a victim of Voldemort's terror. It was odd; he nearly missed them. He was so alone. It seemed as though, after the initial hype of his triumph, the great Harry Potter had been forgotten. He had never loved his fame, but then at least he had known people cared. He had not received a single owl that wasn't just fan mail or The Daily Prophet in what seemed like eons. How could they have all betrayed him like this? Where was the love he had once felt so strongly?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But all the miles that separate They disappear when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry collapsed onto his bed. It didn't seem as comfortable as it once had been, but he still fell asleep quickly. His mind and body were worn out from the auror training he was undergoing. It seemed as though sleep was his only solace now. His dreams were filled with images of her face, and he could not feel the pain they brought until he awoke. It was so real. It was almost like he had her in his arms again. How he longed to hold her...it was nearly unbearable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams And tonight, it's only you and me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were alone together, once again. He loved her, and she loved him. This was the only place they could be together though, in his dreams. But eventually, he would wake and have to bear another day of pain caused by loneliness and heartbreak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, he left for work in a daze. As he walked down the street to his training area, people waved and he politely waved back. He always put on a good face for the people; never letting the pain he felt to show. He had to be strong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had always wanted to be independent and on his own – away from the Dursley's. Now that he had been for over 3 months, he was beginning to realize it wasn't worth all of the loneliness. He wanted his friends back, to go back to Hogwarts and never leave. But he knew he couldn't, for it wouldn't be the same without Ron and Hermione, or even Neville. Dumbledore wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore. He had become the Minister of Magic after Fudge's death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl, it's only you and me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again he went through the motions of the day, and collapsed on his bed to dream of her, for the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard, but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard, but it won't take away my love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During his slumber, something clicked. He suddenly knew that no matter what he did, no matter what happened, he would always love her. She just had to love him too. He had to find her to be happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl, it's only you and me"  
  
Blared his alarm clock. It was morning, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After work, he ran and ran and ran, his heart pounding. "Please let her be there..." he thought aloud. Finally, he reached his destination. As he rang the doorbell, he realized how much more sense it would have made to apparate here. The door opened and there she was, even more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl, it's only you and me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?!" she gasped, as her eyes began filling with tears. "Where have you been? I was so worried...I missed you so much.  
  
"Hermione," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I love you." His eyes began filling with tears too, as he saw the smile on her face.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, giving him the kiss he had longed for all of these years. It was just them, under the stars on that beautiful summer night, and finally the void in Harry's heart was filled. 


End file.
